The Cardiovascular Research Institute is an interdepartmental, interdisciplinary group of faculty members from 12 departments of the University of California School of Medicine, San Francisco (Anatomy, Anesthesia, Biochemistry-Biophysics, Medicine, Obstretrics-Gynecology, Pediatrics, Pathology, Pharmacology, Physiology, Psychiatry, Radiology, Surgery). The research in individual laboratories ranges from fundamental biology to clinical investigation; all are concerned with basic or clinical investigation of the cardiovascular-pulmonary-renal systems. There are 36 Senior Staff, 24 Associate Staff, 22 other Professional Staff and 5 to 7 Visiting Scientists; working with them are about 75-80 pre- and post-doctoral professionals (Research Fellows and Research Trainees). These work in 8 groups: Circulation; Cardiac Function; Muscle Biology; Natural and Chemical Cardiopulmonary Regulation; Pulmonary Function; Water and Electrolyte Transport & Metabolism; Lipid Transport and Metabolism; and Membrane and Molecular Function. Sharing of ideas, knowledge and techniques is fostered to increase research productivity and to promote clinical application of new discoveries in basic research laboratories and the investigation of basic mechanisms responsible for new clinical observations.